Clucking Bell Farms
Clucking Bell Farms (previously known as Bell Farms) is a factory farm located on Great Ocean Highway in Paleto Bay, Blaine County featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Description Clucking Bell Farms is the place where the meat sold at Cluckin' Bell fast food restaurants is raised and processed. It was established in 1917. There are indications on site that part of it was established in 1921 and was originally known as Bell Farms, after the Bell family. The facility occupies the entire eastern side of the highway in Paleto Bay occupying the space between the road and the railway line. There is also a building on the western side of the highway on the corner of Pyrite Avenue opposite the Dream View Motel which also provides staff car parking spaces. At the northernmost end is a temporary stage with hay bale seating arranged in front where the annual Paleto Poultry Pageant and Cluckin' Belle Beauty Pageant are held. The interior is normally inaccessible to the player, but is featured in the story mission, The Paleto Score, where the three protagonists escape through the building during a firefight with the army and onto a train after robbing a bank. During this sequence, the interior operation can be seen, including operational chicken processing equipment run by computers running the Facade operating system. There is a large sculpture of a chicken sitting atop a bell at the front of the complex, replicating the company logo. It is possibly a reference to the World's Largest Cock in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a landmark resembling a giant chicken. The sculpture has a cone on its head, likely a reference to the statue outside Francis International Airport, or the statue at the Civilization Committee Headquarters in Liberty City. All of these statues most likely reference the equestrian statue of the Duke of Wellington in Glasgow, Scotland. Rockstar North is a Scottish studio and make frequent reference to Scottish humor. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Paleto Score ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A random Vehicle Cargo vehicle may be parked in the car park facing the main road in Steal Vehicle Cargo mission "Detective Work". Vehicles Haulers and Phantoms with Cluckin' Bell trailers can usually be seen exiting and entering the factory area when the player passes by the entrance to the factory. Gallery Exterior CluckingBellFarms-GTAV.png|The Chicken sculpture at the main entrance. CluckingBellFarms-GTAV-NorthSection.png|The northern end of the site. CluckingBellCo-GTAV-PaletoBayReception.png|Bell Farms logo and Clucking Bell Co reception entrance. cluckinbellfarms-workers.jpg|Factory workers standing outside. BellFarms-GTAV-Building.png|Older Bell Farms building at the northern end of the site. CluckingBellFarms-GTAV-RailAccess.png|The rail platform on the east side. Interior cluckinbellfarms-room.jpg|An accessible room in the factory, featured in The Paleto Score. cluckinbellfarms-room2.jpg|An accessible room in the factory, featured in The Paleto Score. cluckinbellfarms-cover.jpg|One of the protagonists taking cover behind a cage. cluckinbellfarms-lockers.jpg|Lockers, bench, water cooler and signs in the factory. CluckingBellFarms-GTAV-InteriorCagedChickens.png|Caged chickens. CluckingBellFarms-GTAV-InteriorLiveChickens.png|Live chickens. CluckingBellFarms-GTAV-InteriorSigns.png|Safety signage. CluckingBellFarms-GTAV-InteriorCrudeSign.png|Crude signage. CluckingBellFarms-GTAV-InteriorSignage.png|More safety signs. CluckingBellFarms-GTAV-ProcessingChopper.png|Chicken processing: beheading. CluckingBellFarms-GTAV-ProcessingPluckingBath.png|Chicken processing: Plucking bath. CluckingBellFarms-GTAV-ProcessingPlucked.png|Chicken processing: plucked chickens. CluckingBellFarms-GTAV-ProcessingTrays.png|Chicken processing: processed chicken ready for packing. CluckingBellFarms-GTAV-Stock.png|Cases of packed chicken products. Maps CluckingBellFarms-GTAV-Map.png|Map location. PaletoBayChickenFactory-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Interior map layout of the factory. The entrance is located at the top right side. CluckingBellFarms-GTAV-SatMap.png|Satellite view of the site. de:Clucking Bell Farms ru:Clucking Bell Farms pl:Clucking Bell Farms es:Clucking Bell Farms Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Blaine County Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Factories